


Command Performance

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are Morgana's prisoners, and nothing good can come of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from 5.01/5.02 in that Arthur and Merlin fail to escape and are delivered into Morgana's hands. Slightly expanded from the original to give context.

Hissing whispers, gradually forming into words. "Arthur! Wake up, please." Another nudge, with what felt like a boot on his shoulder... 

Typical Merlin. He rolls over, intending to swat the offending boot away, then the sensation of cold stone on his bare skin sinks into his understanding at last, and he sits up, suddenly alert. "Where are we?" he hisses back, taking stock of their surroundings: a dungeon, bare, but not as cold as he would have expected, especially in view of the fact he had been stripped of his armour, weapons, and even his clothes.

"You're awake," Merlin says with too much relief, like he thinks Arthur can actually do anything about their situation. Arthur glares at him, feeling resentful. Merlin of course gets to keep every single stitch, because he's obviously so little threat even with a sword in his hand.

Except that he's been chained by his skinny wrists to the wall. Why?

"We need to get out of here," Merlin says, anxious, and Arthur rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, pats Merlin down - damn it, he has no hidden dagger or anything useful.

"Is that why your manservant serves you so loyally?" Morgana's voice, gloating and filled with innuendo, startles them both. "Do you serve him between the sheets as he serves you in public?"

It takes all of Arthur's will to not flinch and try to cover his nakedness as Morgana sweeps into the dungeon and stops before their cell in a swirl of black robes.

Merlin is shaking his head. Arthur stands stubbornly tall, refusing to show weakness before her taunts. "You have us in your power now. What do you want, Morgana?"

She bares her teeth in a terrible parody of a smile. It hurts Arthur to look at her.

"I want many things. I want to feed you to the crows and watch them feast on your eyeballs as you scream. I want to tear down your precious Camelot and everything you hold dear, and set your people to the torch as you did mine."

"Arthur never," Merlin starts to protest, but she turns on him, eyes blazing, and an unseen hand strikes him across the face, silencing him.

She turns back to Arthur as though she had not been interrupted. "But all in due time. First, I want to see you continue."

"Continue what?" Arthur feels a shudder run through him as a suspicion flickers to life, seeing her eyes rove, from Merlin, to him, and back. 

"Continue serving Merlin, of course. You looked so pretty together, it would be a shame to stop on my account."

His fists clench on their own, and he steps back from Merlin, who still looks a little lost.

"Go on," she says encouragingly, almost kind. "You are his woman, are you not? I want to watch him fuck you."

A sharp clank of chains - Merlin jerking uselessly against his bonds - Arthur stands undecided and helpless, then stumbles forward to his knees before Merlin, dragged by Morgana's magic. "Suck him first, Arthur," Morgana says, fierce, mad smile fixed on her face. Arthur tears his eyes from her to Merlin's horrified expression. "Make him as wet as you can, because that's all you'll get."

Merlin is shaking his head as Arthur reaches for the laces on his breeches. "Morgana, no. Don't - this is insane."

It is, and Arthur should be joining his voice to Merlin's, trying to make her see reason, but he knows that tone from years of childish spats and her fights with his father, knows that any attempt to dissuade her will only make things worse.

And... his mouth is already watering in anticipation as he gently pulls down Merlin's breeches and underclothes together to reveal his half-hard cock flushed against his leg, rosy tip peeking shyly out from the foreskin.

"Arthur," Merlin says in a rushed, trembling voice he's dreamed about for years. Then a sharp gasped, "Arthur!" as he bends and sucks the head into his mouth.

He can't hide his own reactions - his own cock has been filling steadily almost from the moment he understood what Morgana wanted, and he knows Morgana can see it even if Merlin can't from his angle. In spite of the cold air on his bare skin and the fact that he hasn't even laid a hand on himself, his cock has grown as hard as though he were the one being sucked.

Morgana laughs. "That's right, suck him like the whore you are; show him how much you love it." Merlin jerks in protest above him, whimpering, and Arthur closes his eyes against the rattle of the chains, concentrates on the taste and weight of Merlin's cock growing fat on his tongue, tries to find his pulse in the vein that runs underneath as Merlin tries to twist his hips away from Arthur's desperate grip pinning him to the cold stone wall.

"Arthur," Merlin's moans turn low and heavy as he sucks his lovely cock deeper, pulling back to mouth sloppily along its length and letting drool run out the sides of his mouth and down Merlin's trembling thighs, and sucking him down again.

Then a force yanks him off Merlin and they both cry out with the loss. "Enough," Morgana snaps, breathing hard, and Merlin's manacles clang open, dropping him to his knees. "Now take your master and make him whine for it like a bitch in heat." 

Merlin hesitates, looking to Arthur. He's beautiful, cheeks pink with mingled shame and arousal. Arthur looks back at him steadily, trying to communicate his willingness, and warning him not to antagonise Morgana further.

"Do it, before I change my mind and call in the guards to take their turn instead," she snaps, and Merlin crawls forward hastily.

Merlin's gaze slips to Arthur's fully erect cock before coming back up to meet his. Arthur nods and gets to his hands and knees as Merlin's face hardens with determination and reluctant lust, and the warm weight of Merlin's work-roughened palms spreading over the small of his back and hip makes him whimper and spread his legs instinctively even as, out of the corner of his eye, he can see Morgana bending close to watch through the bars, eyes wide and lips parted, fingers pressed in the damp spot in her dress between her legs.

"Faster," she repeats, warningly. There is a burning stretch as the tip of Merlin's cock presses huge against his unprepared opening.

It hurts, hurts so good he has to push back against Merlin until the head pops fully in, drawing a desperate-sounding mutter from Merlin, then suddenly, there is an unexpected sensation of slickness, and Merlin slides the rest of the way in almost too easily, stretching him to unbearable fullness as Merlin's balls slap against his arse, and the three of them groan in twisted unison.

Arthur can't stop watching Morgana even as he feels Merlin pull back and slam into him again, painfully. She's leaning drunk and heavy on the bars, pulling up her skirts to push greedy fingers into her cunt, demanding, "fuck him, fuck him," breathlessly as she fucks herself and watches with avid eyes while Merlin ruts into him with mechanical determination until a shift, a change in angle has Arthur rolling his eyes up in his head and moaning, begging along with Morgana for more, harder, more!

Merlin gasps and begins to fuck him urgently, driving hard and stuttering into him like he can't help himself, until Arthur comes screaming in messy splashes over his stomach and the cold stone beneath. And still Merlin is fucking him while he keens from too much sensation and scrapes his fingers trying to clutch at the rough stone.

Merlin sobs and presses his hands over Arthur's, keeping him from hurting himself more, and thrusts into him again and again, and he feels a second wave of sensation build, and build, and break, rushing over him and his limbs simply give way, and it is Merlin's shout and grab for him as he finally reaches his own climax that keeps Arthur from falling on his face, the two of them toppling to their sides together as Morgana gasps out her own release and falls to her knees.

He's still staring at her dazed, as she collects herself, hate twisting her features once more. She rises, rearranging her skirts, and leaves without a word, and he is left wondering what will become of them now.


End file.
